


【锤基】中秋小番外

by DaisyHMF



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: 祝大家中秋快乐呀~这是篇短短的小甜饼，甜的！甜的！保证是甜的！食用愉快呀_(꒪ཀ꒪」∠)





	【锤基】中秋小番外

今天是八月十五，一年里月亮最圆的日子之一。  
斯塔克大厦灯火通明，人声喧嚣，托尼一如既往的举办着不需要什么主题的酒会，人们三三两两的聚在一起，闲聊着近来各自的趣事。  
索尔一人站在落地窗前看着窗外的城市，端着一杯自己从仙宫带来的佳酿——那是洛基八百岁时用魔法为他制作的甜酒，不会醉人，而他，不准备和任何在场的人分享。  
“索尔，地球的月色比起阿斯加德如何？”托尼晃晃悠悠的端着杯葡萄酒靠近，问道。  
“托尼，阿斯加德是没有月亮的。”索尔的目光并没有因为托尼的问话而从窗外转移。  
“那你们阿斯加德人可真是少了不少乐趣。”托尼晃了晃酒杯，淡淡道。  
“那阿斯加德有星星吗？”  
“有，”托尼的问题似乎让索尔想起了什么，良久才回答，“阿斯加德的人死后，都会化作星辰回归星海。那是最美的星海，却也最让人悲伤。” 洛基死在黑暗精灵手中，连星辰都没接受他。索尔将手中的甜酒一饮而尽，将后半句话吞在腹中，觉得在这时候甜酒已经不再适合他了，大醉一场才是最好的选择。  
“地球人也相信。”托尼看着索尔说道。  
“相信什么？”  
“人死后会在天上化作星星守护着活着的人。”托尼拍拍索尔的肩膀，安慰他。  
天上繁星那么多，可是没有一颗会属于洛基，他的弟弟。索尔嘴角扯出勉强的微笑，他能怎么说呢，他的弟弟，那个霜巨人，永远也不会化作星星供他仰望。  
服务生走过来，他的盘子上没有酒杯，取而代之的是几块圆形的东西。  
“这是什么？”托尼捏起一块闻了闻，“新的甜品吗？”  
“Sir，”贾维斯回答道，“这是月饼，东方人在每年今天都会食用的一种食物，波兹小姐特意准备的。”  
“哦？”托尼咬了一口，觉得味道还不错，递给索尔一块，“这有什么寓意吗，贾维斯？”  
“月饼在东方是八月十五中秋节的代表食物，由一家分吃，象征着团圆和睦。”贾维斯略作搜索，回答道。  
然而接过月饼的索尔听及此话，却无法再抑制自己的情绪。  
他右手一挥，静静呆在一旁的许久的Mjolnir听从他的召唤，来到索尔手中，一锤将落地窗破开个口子飞了出去。  
“海姆达尔！”他吼道。  
于是一道彩虹桥跨界而来，带走了天空的索尔，留下一群因为玻璃破碎的声音而愣下来的众人大眼瞪小眼。  
“靠。”托尼站在窗户的破口暗骂，这人发什么疯？  
仙宫没有月亮，更没有月饼这种甜品，可索尔却听不得团圆一词，这对他而言是过于沉重的形容词。  
他的妈妈为了保护简而死，他还来不及悲伤，弟弟也为了保护他而死了，他的家早已残缺，何谈团圆？  
索尔直接从彩虹桥上下来，不顾海姆达尔的奇怪的目光，直奔奥丁储酒地方而去。  
他现在太需要酒精来麻痹自己的精神了，而中庭的酒根本不能让他喝醉，只有阿斯加德的酒才能满足他。  
于是阴暗的酒窖里燃起了火把，照亮了这间长久无人问津的酒窖。  
索尔将那块月饼放在一旁，打开一瓶酒就往喉咙里灌，那酒经离长久的酝酿，强烈的辛辣感从胃涌上头，他的眼泪一滴一滴安静的滑落。  
究竟是被酒辣的流泪还是悲伤的泪水，他已分不清，也不愿分清。  
他瘫坐在地上，拿起那块托尼给他的月饼，想尝尝这块月饼究竟是什么样的甜，才能承载那份团圆的美好愿望。  
一口下去他只尝到了饼皮的味道，这就是月饼吗？索尔心想，它一点都没有布丁那么甜。  
他把月饼凑到眼前，想仔细地观察一下，却意外发现这个月饼是空心的，恍惚间他看到了一条绿色的小蛇在月饼里向他吐了吐蛇信子。  
“我一定是喝醉了，”索尔苦笑，“月饼里怎么会有小蛇呢。”  
但是他没看错，那条绿色地小蛇从那块月饼里面爬了出来，体型渐渐变成正常大小，缠上了索尔地胳膊并继续向上攀爬。  
索尔看着这条小蛇，伸手抚摸那光滑的蛇身，感受着那冰凉的触感。  
真好，这条小蛇和他弟弟曾经变化的小蛇长得真像。  
那条绿色地小蛇仿佛不喜欢他的触碰，尾巴一甩，甩开了索尔地手，攀上了索尔的肩头，张开了獠牙。  
正当索尔以为这条蛇要咬向自己的喉咙而准备伸手将这条蛇揪起来时，那蛇只是吐出蛇信，舔了舔索尔的脸，舔去了他刚刚流下的眼泪。  
索尔怔怔地和眼前的小绿蛇对视，看着小蛇向自己吐着地鲜红的蛇信，索尔承认，他是太想他的弟弟了才会觉得眼前的小蛇是他的弟弟。  
可他就是控制不住，把小蛇托在手上，轻轻的吻上了小蛇的头。  
“Loki.”他轻声的叹息。  
“Brother.”  
索尔觉得自己听到了洛基的声音，但是他抬头四顾，却发现周围空无一人。  
“是我幻听了。”索尔看着小蛇，轻声自嘲。  
然而小蛇只是向他吐了吐蛇信子。  
索尔觉得，他从小蛇眼里居然看出了一丝轻蔑，一丝不屑？！  
“Loki.”他搂着这条小蛇，轻轻的叹息，眼角又落下泪。  
他的洛基，他的弟弟是不会回来了。  
小蛇只是蠕动着身体，再次探身舔去了索尔的泪水，并用脑袋蹭了蹭索尔胡子满满的脸颊。  
索尔躺下了，闭了眼睛。  
今天他太累了，无论是身体上还是精神上，现在抱着这条小蛇，他只想好好睡一觉。  
直到索尔的鼾声响起，那条安生的小蛇才蠕动了蠕动身躯。  
绿色的光芒闪起，化作黑发的青年。  
索尔的手刚才搂着小蛇，现在正好搂在他的腰间。  
洛基伸出胳膊环上自己的哥哥的脖颈，微微仰头在索尔的唇上印下一吻。  
“傻子。”他轻轻叹道，却感觉索尔把自己搂的更紧。  
于是他继续环着自己哥哥的脖子，把头靠上索尔温暖的胸膛，闭了眼。  
索尔在睡梦里只感觉自己抱着的小蛇突然化成了人型，而且正是自己的弟弟，他狠狠的将洛基搂向自己，像儿时一样，不让他逃脱，甚至把腿也盘上了洛基的双腿。  
当索尔睁开眼的时候他才明白自己并没有做梦，自己日思夜想的人儿正被自己箍在怀里，睡的正香。  
“Loki？”索尔简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，但是怀里的温热感和手下的触感都切切实实的告诉他这就是洛基，他的弟弟没错。  
怀里的人悠然醒转，看着惊诧的哥哥，眨了眨那双漂亮的绿眼睛。趁索尔还没反应过来，他再次揽上自己哥哥的脖子，吻了上去。  
“This is a surprise.”他这样说着，看着自己的哥哥愣着不知如何反应，从索尔的怀里轻松挣脱。  
“Loki！”索尔从地板上猛地爬起来，看着自己的弟弟，情绪激动，准备再扑上去。  
然而他成功扑空，那只是个洛基的分身幻影，本尊早已跑了。  
索尔说不清楚自己现在的心情到底是欣喜还是愤怒。  
最后他只是愤愤捏了捏拳头。  
可别让我找到你，小骗子。


End file.
